Wróbel
Wróbel is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background At some time before 1899, Wróbel left his home country of Poland and traveled to the United States. He later became a smallholder, managing operations for a ranch in West Elizabeth. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Leopold Strauss sends Arthur Morgan to Wróbel's ranch at Painted Sky, to force him to repay his loan. Arthur abruptly enters Wróbel's home and confronts him, but owing to him being foreign, he does not understand much English, only speaking his native language of Polish and some German. Arthur attempts to help Wróbel understand what he is saying, but nothing works. That is, until he mentions Leopold Strauss' name, which Wróbel immediately recognizes. He panics and tries to explain why he has no money, but Arthur, now angered, throws him onto the floor and proceeds to beat him repeatedly. Wróbel, terrified for his life, reluctantly allows Arthur to take some of his possessions in place of his debt. Arthur opens drawers, cabinets and armoires to ransack them of any valuable belongings, and eventually finds enough to pay off the debt. With what he had came for, Arthur departs Wróbel's smallholding and deposits the valuables back at camp. Epilogue By 1907, Wróbel is still at Painted Sky. Sadie Adler offers to help John Marston pay off his debt to the bank by capturing a wanted man named Ramón Cortez, a member of the Del Lobo Gang, after which they would split the reward between them. Based on a tip, the two arrive at Painted Sky and decide to split up to search for Ramón. Sadie enters the house to find Wróbel tied to a chair and gagged. She frees him from the chair and asks him where is Ramón. Wróbel tells her that he is hiding in the barn outside and that Ramón has been on his property for days. John and Sadie infiltrate the barn, capture Ramón, and take him to Scarlett Meadows Sheriff's Office in Rhodes. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"Money Lending and Other Sins I" *"A Quick Favor for an Old Friend" Quotes Trivia * Wróbel's origins are in Silesia, which used to be a part of Prussia. Much later, it became a part of Poland during the Treaty of Zgorzelec. In historical terms, Poland did not exist as a country in 1899, with its territory being partitioned between the German, Russian, and Austro-Hungarian empires. It didn't become a sovereign nation until 1918. * When searching his house, the player can find a Silver Earring in the Cabinet to the left of both bedrooms and a Golden Wedding Ring in the Side Table between the two doors. * If the player enters Wróbel's barn, they can steal his Hungarian Half-bred horse. If this is done, Wróbel runs outside and becomes upset at the loss of his steed. * One of the objects Arthur can take is the unique "Antique pocket watch". If the player chooses to do this, then Wróbel may say, "No, no, no", implying that the pocket watch is of high sentimental value to him. ** Wróbel may also say this when items other than the pocketwatch are taken. ** It is possible to keep the pocket watch and use it as Arthur's own timekeeping device. To do so, the player should open the desk where the clock is kept, but refrain from picking it up and gather the debt by other means. Once this is done, players should leave the desk open and return the debt to the camp; revisiting the house later on should allow the player to obtain the watch from the open drawer. * In Polish, the word "Wróbel" means "sparrow". * In 1907, it seems that Wróbel has a better understanding of the English language, as he speaks to Sadie in better English than he did to Arthur eight years before. Navigation de:Wróbel Category:Characters in Redemption 2